The Choices We Make
by Deirdre's Magic
Summary: Don't you regret it at all? she asked softly as she looked into the last rays of the setting sun. The beauty of it was a stark contrast to the gruesome scene below.


The Choices We Make

By Deirdre

I don't own anything.

* * *

Cassiopeia Black was restless. I could tell from the slightest glance at her. She was eager to join the battle, eager to fight for our cause. As was I. Only the strongest will kept both of us quiet was we sat underneath a large tree, concealed by the leaves.

My thoughts drifted to our orders.

_Stay out of sight, until I call. _

"When will he call Minerva?" whispered Cassie, as if she had sensed my thought. And in a way she probably had.

I shrugged in response. We began to talk about trivial matters, like two old friends having a cup of tea. We both ignored the bloodied bodies around us, and the dark colour of the grass. Or the many pieces of flesh lying randomly on the ground. As the sounds of the battle surrounded us, I yawned. Cassie looked bored as we sat there, hearing but not registering the many agonised screams that reached our ears.

Suddenly a loud voice roared and I was taken by surprise. Cassie had already stood up and was running, her wand outstretched, and her blonde hair flying behind her like a banner. And then I, filled with a strange courage, stood up and followed her, out of the darkness and into the sun.

I felt the burning sun on my dark hair as I walked confidently past both the living and the dead. I stepped over the bloodied bodies, and I kicked the injured out of my way. Those still alive bowed deeply to me, and murmured softly under their breath. I ignored them. They were no more than the dirt under my feet. Cassie was already by the side of the man standing atop a great hill, so I followed her quickly.

When I stopped by his side he smiled slightly, and gestured in front of him. The height of the hill gave a complete view of the battle. I stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, but carefully. I would not like to ruin my expensive shoes! I looked below.

Although we had lost many men, we were in the lead. But at the centre of the battle was one very determined man. I recognised him by his auburn hair, and blue eyes but I did not comment. Besides, Grindelwald obviously was aware of his presence, as he chuckled every time one of our servants injured him, although they were under orders not to kill him.

Cassie groaned in frustration, and I could just see her fingers reaching for her wand.

"Patience Cassiopeia," he said to her as the clouds cast the field in darkness. "Your time will come."

"When?" she hissed as she narrowed her eyes. I sighed. Sometimes she just had not an ounce of tact at all.

"Soon," was his response and he watched the scene below us coldly, and he seemed unaffected by the death right in front of his eyes.

"I tire of this." said Grindelwald after some time. "Minerva darling, you know what to do."

I nodded slightly, and turned away, feeling slightly nauseous from both his voice and the task ahead. Checking that both my wand and dagger were concealed safely in my dress, I descended down the steep path that would take me to the very centre of the battle.

I was careful to not alert anyone below of my presence. I held up the sides of my long skirt slightly, as not to increase the risk of falling. When I stepped onto the soft grass I looked up. Both Grindelwald and Cassiopeia were watching me. I turned away and sought my target.

I found him easily and I walked slowly over to him, my eyes watching his every move. My feet made no sound as I came closer and closer to him. I drew out my knife with one hand and hid it behind my back, and clutched my wand with the other.

Then suddenly someone yelled and pointed, and a dozen curses were shot directly at me. I blocked them easily although my full attention was focused on that one man. But now he was watching me with cold blue eyes. He drew his wand and held it to my throat. But I only smiled at him.

"Albus." I said softly as his wand pressed against my neck. I saw him start for a moment.

"Albus?" I tried again, but this time I tried to make my voice fill with longing and love. And he faltered. Just for a split second his hand shook.

And that was when I struck.

I yelled an incantation as my knife came up and sliced his chest. He tried to block me but he failed, and I attacked again, but this time more aggressively. He fell to the ground, my spell rendering him useless to stop me.

The battle continued to rage around us, and I saw Alastor Moody and what was left of his Auror team sprint towards us. Fury etched onto his scared face. I looked up again, squinting my eyes as the clouds moved and the sun was exposed. Grindelwald gave the smallest of nods, and just before they reached us, I grabbed the arm of the broken man below me and we disappeared. But not before I heard Moody's cry of frustration.

I let go of Albus' arm and he winced as he pressed it against his chest, trying to stop the blood flow. I apparated back to Grindelwald's side, leaving him there on the cold floorboards.

* * *

"You took him?" asked Cassie. I peered at her closely and noticed that she was covered with blood. She seemed satisfied. Grindelwald must have let her have her share of the killing.

"Yes." I said.

"It is nearly finished," said Grindelwald. I smoothed down the folds in my dress as the Aurors fled the battle, many wounded severely.

Grindelwald then disappeared with a slight sound and Cassie sat down on a nearby rock.

"We will win." she said as she attempted to wipe the blood off her wand. I didn't bother to respond.

She looked up to survey my face. I did not know what she expected to find there.

I nodded to disguise my expression and tied my long hair back with a tartan ribbon. But the wind gradually teased it out and I sighed in frustration.

"Don't you regret it at all?" she asked softly as she looked into the last rays of the setting sun. The beauty of it was a stark contrast to the gruesome scene below.

"Pardon?" I asked, surprised at the question. Cassie was rarely one for serious talk.

"Betraying him by joining us. Throwing the love of that man back in his face?"

"No." I said coldly. "Perhaps you forget just who that man is? Or maybe you forget your place?"

"How could I forget who he is?" she hissed, her eyes darkening as her demeanour changed. Her face was gaunt as she stared at me. The sun no longer bathed her in soft light, and in the darkness she looked harsh.

"And I know my place. One which is higher than yours."

"I do not think so."

"Really?" she taunted.

"Enough!" roared a voice from behind us. We turned to see Grindelwald, breathing heavily as sweat dripped off his forehead.

"My Lord!" exclaimed Cassie as she ran to him. But not before glaring at me.

"Cassiopeia, Minerva. Come with me." he said, his beady eyes darting between us. I stepped closer despite my instinct to leave and before I knew it, we were in the manor once more.


End file.
